


Foolishness

by gingayellow



Category: Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Missing scene fic for episode 32, spoilers apply.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Foolishness

**Author's Note:**

> Missing scene fic for episode 32, spoilers apply.

Title: Foolishness  
Fandom: Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger  
Characters/Pairing: Geki/Goushi  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Touches on canonical character death.  
Notes: Missing scene fic for episode 32, spoilers apply.

Goushi had been a fool.

Geki was terrified he was going to lose his brother. Of course he would hesitate when Bandora suggested a way to save him—any loving sibling would. He needed support from his friends—and from Goushi most importantly of all—to help him from making a terrible decision because he loved his brother so much.

But Goushi hadn’t been thinking clearly himself. He’d rationalized it—Geki’s grief was extreme, so an extreme solution was needed. Which was why he wore a mask. Which was why he struck at Geki with every bit of strength he had.

Which was he kept screaming about how selfish Geki was to want to keep his brother alive.

He never said out loud, but he was thinking it the entire time. _At least you still have your sibling._

He’d acted rashly and irresponsibly, hardly the actions of the warrior of wisdom.

And now, he realized as he collapsed in front of Geki, they were all going to die because of his foolishness.

\--

Goushi hurt all over, but as fragments of the fight returned to him, he realized he needed to wake up, and now. He tried to move, which led to the discovery that someone was holding him.

“… Geki?”

Geki smiled down at him. “Yes, it’s me.”

Goushi looked around. “DaiZyuJin is carrying us.”

“Yes, he is.”

He was exhausted, and still hurting, but he had to say it. “Geki, I—”

“Shush.” Geki held him closer. “You just rest. I’ll take care of everything.”

There was something at the back of his mind, something important… but he trusted Geki. And it’d been so long since anyone had taken care of him.

“All right.” He fell asleep in Geki’s arms.


End file.
